


No hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma

by electracine



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR, Charlie y la mesa de billar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma

Aquello era más incómodo de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar: el borde de la mesa se le estaba clavando y le hacía un daño horrible y el fieltro picaba de tal modo que al día siguiente posiblemente tendría un sarpullido por toda la espalda. Pero en aquel momento a Lucky no le importaba demasiado; era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de que Arnold Rothstein se lo follara encima de su mesa de billar. Se lo había imaginado muchas veces. De hecho, en poco más podía pensar. Constantemente fantaseaba con Rothstein agarrándolo y tumbándolo sobre todas las superficies imaginables. Incluida por supuesto la mesa de billar. Cuando estas fantasías invadían su cerebro y no le dejaban concentrarse en nada más, Lucky no podía evitar no quitar ojo a Rothstein y dedicarle miradas intensas e impacientes, llenas de admiración y ansiedad. A veces Rothstein le devolvía esas miradas. A veces (demasiado pocas para el gusto de Lucky), cuando estaban solos, incluso le decía: _Ven aquí_. No era necesario nada más. Lucky, con una media sonrisa, se acercaba.

 _Ven aquí_ , le había dicho y Lucky no había dudado en hacer lo que le habían pedido. Luego Rothstein le había agarrado por la nuca y lo había besado. Rothstein siempre olía a colonia y a loción para después del afeitado, como si acabara de salir de la barbería, y besaba como hacía todo lo demás, de forma paciente y precisa, con meticulosidad y esmero. Lucky besaba con prisa y con furia y estaba acostumbrado a que los besos fueran sólo un preámbulo. Pero Rothstein no cedía y acababa imponiendo su ritmo. A Lucky no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle, por más que le resultara extraño lo de besarse hasta que le faltara el aire.

 _Quítate la ropa_ , le había ordenado, y Lucky, como siempre, se había apresurado a obedecer. En cambio, Rothstein casi nunca se quitaba más ropa de la estrictamente necesaria. Lucky, con un punto de desesperación, forcejeaba para desabrochar botones, pero pocas veces conseguía resultados remarcables porque, cada vez que Lucky llegaba a tirar de la ropa de Rothstein, éste lo agarraba por las muñecas sin brusquedad pero con firmeza. _Charlie_ , decía como si lo estuviera regañando, y Lucky entendía que quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera.

La primera vez, a pesar de que no había nada en el mundo que deseara más, había sentido una oleada de pánico y de vergüenza al dejar que otro hombre hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que si ese hombre era Arnold Rothstein esto lo cambiaba todo. Era, en cierto modo, algo casi natural. Aún así, cada vez, siempre había un momento en que notaba un nudo en el estómago y todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Esa vez aquel momento fue cuando, después que Rothstein lo fuera empujando por toda la habitación sin dejar de besarlo, chocó contra la mesa de billar. _Rélajate, Charlie,_ susurró Rothstein, y lo más tranquilizador de aquella frase fue la forma aterciopelada en que pronunciaba el nombre de Charlie.

Con un leve gesto con la cabeza le indicó que subiera encima de la mesa y Lucky no se hizo esperar. Luego empezó a sentir las manos de Rothstein por todo su cuerpo. Eran grandes pero suaves y probablemente cualquiera las calificaría también de posesivas. Lucky sentía el calor del cuerpo de Rothstein a través de la ropa y notaba su erección bajo sus pantalones. La respiración se le estaba acelerando y sabía, por experiencia, que pronto perdería del todo el control y que poca cosa más podría hacer que morderse el labio para que no se le escapara el nombre de Arnold. Pero por el momento decidió pasar la mano por el pelo de Rothstein, más por el placer de despeinarlo que para acariciarlo. Por supuesto, Rothstein no tardó en apartar la mano de Lucky y en inmovilizarla sobre la mesa.

 _Charlie, me pensaba que eras más listo y que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido las reglas_ , dijo, y Lucky no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, aunque por un instante consideró la posibilidad de confesar que le gustaba saltarse las reglas para que después Rothstein lo volviera a poner en su sitio.

Para enfatizar su punto Rothstein le agarró por el pelo y tiró de él con la fuerza suficiente para que a Lucky se le escapara un _ah_ que acabó convirtiéndose en _Arnold_. _¿Qué, Charlie?_ preguntó como si no supiera perfectamente lo que quería. _Por favor_ , fue la respuesta de Lucky. _¿Por favor qué?_ insistió Rothstein. _Joder, ya lo sabes_ , contestó Lucky. _Charlie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que lo bueno se hace esperar?_ Probablemente se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero no era menos cierto que siempre, llegados a este punto, se diría que tenía compasión de él y ya no lo hacía esperar más.

Rothstein le puso dos dedos en la boca y Lucky los chupó con entusiasmo, deseoso de ganarse su aprobación. Por fin llegaba la mejor parte. Al principio siempre dolía, costaba unos instantes acostumbrarse, pero no hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma. Aquello lo hacía más real. A veces costaba de creerlo. A veces era difícil creer que Rothstein lo hubiera elegido a él y que fuera él quien tenía el privilegio de ver, bajo la apariencia imperturbable de la que siempre hacía gala, la forma en que Arnold Rothstein fruncía el ceño como si estuviera terriblemente concentrado y entreabría los labios para dejar escapar un gemido casi inaudible.

Sin embargo, llegados a este momento, no era Rothstein quien quedaba reducido a la incoherencia, sino Lucky que ya no podía hacer nada más que soltar _por favores_. Aún así, Rothstein podía entender a la perfección qué quería decir Lucky con cada uno de ellos y, sorprendentemente, siempre le complacía. Entendía que cuando lo decía girando la cabeza hacía un lado quería que le mordiera el cuello, que cuando lo decía arañándole la espalda simplemente quería más, y que cuando lo decía en medio de un quejido agudo y cerrando los ojos quería que se apresurara porque él estaba a punto de acabar. Era lo más parecido que estaría nunca a dar órdenes a Arnold Rothstein. A pesar de todo, no se engañaba. Sabía quién era el que mandaba y quién obedecía, y no hubiera querido para nada del mundo que fuera de otra forma.


End file.
